In general, a roll-form of photographic light-sensitive material (film) is wound round a core 4 made of a polystyrene resin to form a roll-form photographic light-sensitive material 3 and the end of the roll form photographic light-sensitive material 3 is fixed by an adhesive tape or a seal 23 as shown in FIG. 29.
Hitherto, for packing the aforesaid roll-form photographic light-sensitive material 3, as shown in FIG. 30, the roll-form photographic light-sensitive material 3 is placed in a packaging bag 41 followed by sealing with an adhesive tape 42, the package thus prepared is placed in a metal can 43, and the joining portion with the cap of the can is sealed with a light-shielding adhesive tape 44 for keeping moisture-proofness and light-shielding. Also, about three such metal cans 43 each containing the light-sensitive material are placed in a corrugated cardboard box 40 in a piled state and the box is sealed by an adhesive or an adhesive tape to finish the package of the assembly of roll form photographic light-sensitive materials 3.
In another packaging system for roll for photographic light-sensitive materials as shown in FIG. 31, a roll-form photographic light-sensitive material 3 is placed in a unitary packaging bag 45 having a high physical strength followed by sealing with a tape 46 and about 20 unitary packaging bags 45 each containing the roll form photographic light-sensitive material are placed in a corrugated cardboard box composed of side boards 47, an upper lid 48 and a lower lid 49 (see Hooso Gijutsu (Packaging Technology), No. 12, 44-47(1983).
However, the conventional package using the metal can 43 requires a very high cost, the step of forming the package of the assembly of the roll form photographic light-sensitive materials is complicated, and furthermore, the work of opening the can and taking out each roll form photographic light-sensitive material 3 from the can at the laboratory is troublesome. Also, it is technically difficult to make a metal can even using an expensive and large scale pressing machine and hence in the case of a roll form photographic light-sensitive material having a large diameter, packaging thereof is impossible by such a conventional technique. Moreover, metal cans have a large bulk and hence there is a problem on the waste disposal after use.
The package of piled large unitary packaging bag 45 having a high mechanical strength gives less waste and the cost of the packaging materials is low. However, each roll-form photographic light-sensitive material 3 must be placed in each unitary packaging bag 45 and also each roll-form photographic light-sensitive material must be withdrawn from the unitary packaging bag in the laboratory, which is troublesome. In particular, in a large laboratory handling a large amount of roll-form photographic light-sensitive materials 3 having a large diameter, the workability is poor and hence a packaging system for roll-form photographic light-sensitive materials wherein the light-sensitive material can be removed without any problem has been desired.